carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cops Special Forces
Carmageddon & Splat Pack |net=Never |description= }} Carmageddon: TDR 2000 "Resistance is useless" Carmageddon: Reincarnation The Suppressor has been confirmed to return.http://www.carmageddon.com/blog/three-little-piggies In the game, because the physics for vehicles with more than four wheels were not yet implemented, the car was temporarily replaced by the four-wheeled Subpressor. With the addition of the Blitzkrieger, vehicles with more than four wheels are now supported. The six wheeled supressor was succeeded with the Super Supressor on Carmageddon: Max Damage, which can be found (and stolen) on the Erasing Arizona level on Tier 15. Trivia *The Suppressor lies in wait in Carmageddon level 'Blood on the Rooftops', on the rooftop of one particular building; the course goes through this building and onto the roof just after checkpoint 4! The top of the range APC is flanked by two regular Squad Cars. Sometimes it will get spooked and drive off the roof before the player gets there. It can take a huge battering, but isn't indestructible: Once destroyed it is stolen and added to the player's garage. * The Suppressor is the only vehicle in Carmageddon and the Splat Pack which is guaranteed to be stolen once destroyed. * As with Don Dumpster's Plow, the Splat Pack incarnation is larger than the one which appeared in Carmageddon. *It is the only six-wheeled vehicle in the original Carmageddon. It also features two steering axles in the front. **A 4-wheeled version of the Suppressor appears in the PlayStation port, driven by Fatman Dimm. **In the original game's cut-scenes, the Suppressor had a color scheme of dark blue and grey. No yellow was present. The vehicle also seemed to be more chunkier than the actual car in the game. *In TDR 2000 there are three versions of this APC. The first two can appear (even together during one race!) as opponents after beating the game. The former one is simply Suppressor, which is the final target of the Armageddon! mission and appears with Cop Cars. The latter, called New Suppressor, is obtainable after completing the the whole game. It is the same truck, but looks like it just drove out from the factory! The last one is a drone, which appears in the Police State levels. Strangely, the first Suppressor is a bit faster (229 mph) than the New Suppressor (210 mph). **In addition, both driveable versions feature a unique wailing siren sound. *In TDR 2000's game files, the driver is called Sgt. X. Terminator (Exterminator). His line parodies the Borg (from Star Trek)'s "Resistance is futile". ** The Vogons in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy actually say "resistance is useless", comparable to the above quote. **This description is used in Funsize. *In the Gizmondo game, the driver was to be named Chief Biggun. **In the Android and iOS version the driver is known as Chief Biggun. **Chief Biggun returns again in Reincarnation. *The Suppressor is one of only three vehicles in the whole series to have a ranged weapon (the others are Da Panzer and the Squad Car); the SAM launcher mounted on the top. It can not be fired. *In the first Carmageddon games, the Suppressor is the only stealworthy vehicle to not be available for use in network game, obviously because it's overpowered and could give players unfair advantages. *Noting the lack of windows on the Reincarnation concept art, Nobby thoerizes that "the cops just use CCTVs inside the vehicle to see what's going on around them". See also *The Cops *The Behemoth Gallery Image:Sup1.png|Supressor in Blood on the Rooftops (C1 Level) Image:Sup2.png|Supressor in Surreal Thing (C1 Splat Pack Level) References Category:Drivers Category:Drivers in Carmageddon Category:Drivers in Carmageddon: TDR 2000 Category:Drivers in Carmageddon Splat Pack Category:Drivers in Carmageddon: Reincarnation Category:Police vehicles